Entre Fuego y Hielo
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: Natsu Y Gray Son Rivales Desde Que Se Conocieron , Competian En Todo Y Desde Que Natsu Trajo A Lucy Al Gremio ,Paso Algo Que Cambio A Natsu Y Gray , Y Los Convirtio En Rivales Entre Rivales , Lo Que Paso Fue... **Entra y Lee**


Capitulo 1 : Los 2 Perdimos La Cabeza

**FT:Hiro Mashima**

**-Conversacion de personajes-**

**-**"**Pensamientos"-**

**~Cambio De Escena~**

**...**

**-"**Espero que este libro , le guste**"**-Penso gray , mientras miraba el libro que tenia en sus manos y soltaba pequeñas sonrisas

-Hey hielito-Dijo natsu , mientras se acercaba a gray

-Flamita , y donde esta lucy?-Pregunto gray , al ver que el dragneel estaba solo

-Se fue a una mision con erza-Dijo natsu , mientras miraba lo que gray tenia su mano

-Que miras?-Dijo gray , mientras veia como el dragneel lo miraba

-Tu..! y un libro! Jajajaja-Reia el dragneel , Y el fullbaster lo miraba

-**"**Maldito**"-**pensaba gray , pero estaba mas decepcionado por no haber encontrado a la persona que le iva a dar el libro

-Y para quien es ese libro? para juvia-Decia el dragneel con voz burlona , el fullbaster miro al dragneel con un poco de seriedad

-Este un libro que lucy buscaba , estube vagando todos los dias para encontrarlo-Dijo gray con un poco de seriedad , pero al dragneel le cambio la mirada cuando gray dijo el nombre de lucy , pero no le dio importancia

-Y tu por que? les buscas los libros a lucy-Dijo el dragneel un poco serio , El fullbaster solo lo miro y se fue del gremio

-Hey! Hielito-Gritaba el dragneel , mientras el fullbaster se alejaba poco a poco , y el fue al bar del gremio

-Que le pasa a gray?-Pregunto mirajane , mientras veia como el dragneel estaba acostado en la barra del bar

-Nose! dijo que le encontro un libro que lucy buscaba pero no entendi bien , lucy es mi compañera no la de el!-Dijo natsu con un poco de enojo , mientras mirajane sonreia

-Pero por que tu no le compras un libro tu natsu , a lucy-Dijo mirajane mientras sonreia y el dragneel se levanto

-Buena idea , mira-Dijo natsu , mientras sonreia y salia corriendo del gremio

-Mira...-Murmuraba el gremio , ya que mirajane siempre empeora las cosas

-**"**Pero que libros les gusta a lucy , a ya se voy a ir a su casa**"-**pensaba el dragneel mientras corria con direccion a la casa de lucy

**~~Por Las Calles De Fiore~~ **

**-**Lucy...-Pensaba gray , mientras caminaba por las calles de fiore y por accidente por la direccion de la casa de lucy

-**"**Lucy , te amo y quiero verte**"-**Pensaba gray , ya que de hace tiempo se habia dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de lucy , no solo por su belleza , si no tambien por su amabilidad y su sonrisa que el tanto quiere

-**"**Ya llegue**"-**Penso natsu , mientras mira la casa de lucy y olia esa fragancia a vainilla que lucy emanaba de su hermoso cuerpo

-**"**Ese maldito**"-**Pensaba gray , mientras miraba como el dragneel estaba entrando por la ventana de la casa de lucy

-**"**Como siempre lucy dejo esta ventana abierta**"-**Penso natsu , mientras entro a la casa de lucy , y se tiro a la cama de lucy y agarro al almohada y la empezo a oler

**-"**Este maldito como se atreve a entrar a la casa de mi hermosa**"-**Penso gray , mientras se acosto en la puerta de lucy

-Gray!? que haces aqui?-Aparecio de la nada lucy y gray solo al oir su voz se levanto altiro

-Lucy!?-Dijo gray , un poco sonrojado y busco algo en su bolsillo

-Quieres pasar?-Dijo lucy , y abrio su puerta

**-**Toma Lucy!-Dijo gray , mientras levantaba su brazo con el libro en su mano , un poco nervioso

-Ohhh, gracias gray! estube buscando este libro durante mucho-Dijo lucy con una sonrisa , y el fullbaster se sonrojo

-...-El dragneel abrio sus ojos al escuchar la voz de lucy y se levanto altiro

-Lucy...-Dijo gray , mientras se acercaba a lucy y la abrazo

-Gray...-Dijo lucy sonrojada , y gray solo la abrazaba

-Saca tus manos heladas de lucy hielito!-Grito natsu , al ver a gray abrazando a lucy , a su lucy

-**"**Natsu!**"** Que quieres maldito-respondio gray enojado mientras seguia abrazando a lucy

-Quitales tus heladas manos!-Gritaba natsu enojado , por que veia que el fullbaster seguia abrazando a su amada

-Alto!-Grito lucy , y empujo a gray

-Lucy...-Dijo gray , mientras miraba como lucy lo empujo

-Jajaja , ella no quieres que tus heladas manos la toquen-Dijo riendo natsu , y el fullbaster se enojo

-Escuchame Maldito , Lucy es mia-Dijo gray mientras agarraba la bufanda de natsu

-Que es tuya , no me hagas reir , lucy es mia desde el momento en el que la hice mi compañera y le di un beso-Dijo natsu y el fullbaster se sorprendio

-Que! dices! besaste a lucy-Dijo gray alterado , el solo pensar que natsu beso a lucy lo irritaba

-Natsu!..-Lucy estaba sonrojada , gray la miraba y su ira aumentaba

-Maldito trasero de fuego

-Maldito actor porno

-Llamita!

-Hielito!-Chocaban sus frentes , los 2 estaban enojados

**-**Natsu , gray!-Dijo lucy , separando a esos 2

**-**Lucy...-Dijieron los 2 mientras observaban a lucy como un tesoro

**-**Que les pasa ? acaso perdieron la cabeza-Dijo lucy , natsu y gray se miraron

**-**Perdimos , la cabeza por ti lucy!-Dijieron los 2 , y volvieron a ponerse a pelear

**Y Asi empezaba una larga noche para lucy y para su futuro!**

...

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews? Esperen El Proximo!**


End file.
